mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Humboldt2003/Any Ideas for an MSM-themed Fighting Game?
Hello, It's Humboldt2003 here, back at it again with a CRAAAAAAAZY blog post. (Ok, that was really dumb...) Recently, on this thread here - ( http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:106017#30 ) me and some other users came up with the idea of a fighting game like Smash Brothers, but with My Singing Monsters Characters! So if you want to share any ideas, feel free to go ahead! Existing Movesets: Krillby - Neutral B: Isoka Flute - Krillby plays the isoka flute, surrounding himself with musical notes that work like a shield. The player can hold the B button to make Krillby play longer. When the B button is released, Krillby stops playing and the notes start flying around, away from the stage. Krillby plays his continent song. Side B: Crustacean Fang - Krillby charges foward with his mouth open, if he doesn't hit anything he stops and closes his mouth. If he hits an opponent, Krillby delivers a two-hit bite. The very beginning of the charge has invinciblity frames. Up B: Krillby Glide - Krillby jumps in the air and starts gliding. It works just like gliding from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, except Krillby can turn around safely and only stays in the air for 6 seconds. The first few frames of the jump have invincibility frames. 0% Damage. Down B: Peaceful Isoka - Krillby plays a quiet, small tune that, like Jigglypuff's sing, puts the opponent to sleep. Final Smash: Dawn Of Fire- Krillby plays a loud, whistle-like sound with his isoka flute and all Fire-element monsters (except Candelavra and Kayna) appear. All of them create fire balls, and put their fireballs together. The fireballs fuse into a giant fireball and the fire monsters leave. Krillby throws the fireball into the stage, causing a huge explosion. Plixie - Neutral B Attack: Plasmic Goo. Plixie shoots a small ball of icky paint-like goop. Holding B before unleashing this attack makes the plasmic goo-ball bigger. Side B: Plasma Teleport. Works like Fox and Falco's Side B's. Plixie teleports a short distance, leaving a small trail of plasma goo. It only stays for a small amount of time, but stepping on it isn't a good idea. Up B (Recovery): Flutter. Plixie puts it's wings to good use and flutters up. It's an great recovery, and goes higher than most characters, but you fall rather fast afterwards. Down B: Plasma Surge. Hold B and Down for a bit. When Pilixie's brain flashes, release B to emit a powerful ring of energy. Holding longer makes the blast larger, of course, but holding too long makes Plixie get a headache. Kazilleon - Neutral B: Burp. Kazilleon burps a cloud of poison gas, kind of like the Poison ability in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It hangs around for a bit, then dissipates. Side B: Head Ram. Like DK's Headbutt, but it doesn't bury you. Up B: Poison Spray-Jets. Poison gas comes out of the holes on Kazilleon's back, propelling him upwards. Not the best recovery, but does well considering Kazilleon's weight. Down B: Mini-Eruption. Kazilleon Stomps, revealing a hot area of plasma, and smoke comes from it. The smoke floats upward quickly. Category:Blog posts